The Song of the Caged Bird
by shadowstonight
Summary: Two weeks was all it took, and Isabella fell head over heels for Edward.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Myers. I'm just borrowing them c;**_

"Can someone go check on the boys?" Alice questioned Rosalie and I as soon as we were done getting ready. "Jasper can't see me yet," she said motioning to the big white dress. Alice looked more stunning than usual standing in her wedding dress, her vail falling over her face. She looked like perfection, someone any man would be lucky to call his wife.

"I'll go check on them," I said offering myself. Rosalie had to stay and help Alice with last minute details, because that's something I would never be good at. A curl here, a knot here, normally my hair it thrown up. Today was the ultimate exception, on my best friends wedding I had to do my hair, put on a dress, get on high heels, put on make-up, and make a real effort.

"Thank you. There should be four, Carlisle, Emmett, Edward, and obviously Jasper," she said blushing slightly when she said his name. I shook my head understanding before walking out of the door. Esme, and Mrs. Hale had done an amazing job getting the house to look like a palace. It's somewhere I imagined a princess would live.

"Where are the boys? I've been sent to check on them," I said to Esme. She was all smiles and giggles today, with her youngest daughter getting married. She'd been waiting to throw this wedding for twenty-eight years, my understanding is that's how old the oldest brother is, although I've never met him.

"Master bedroom," She said finishing up some last minute details to the house. I walked down the stairs carefully, never taking my eyes off the floor. I couldn't ruin Alice's wedding day by taking a spill down the stairs. The last thing anyone needed was a pissed off Alice. She's scary when she's mad, plain and simple.

"Knock, knock," I said covering my eyes as I walked in. "Are you decent?" I questioned taking a peak seeing for once, all the men were ready on time. "Wow, I'm surprised," I said with a smile. Emmett looked up and down at me before suppressing a laugh.

"That makes two of us. You actually look like a girl," He said sounding utterly shocked. Emmett, is one of Alice's brothers. He use to go to college with us, and now he's interning at some business corporation. Good to know it hasn't changed him in the slightest. He's still the same goofy guy.

"I can look like a girl occasionally Emmett." I said glancing around. "Wait there should be four. Your oldest brother, Edward," I said glancing wide eyed at Carlisle, the last thing I needed was Alice storming down here because Edward wasn't here.

"He went to take care of a business thing, he's ready though," Emmett said shrugging his shoulders.

"He's escorting you down the isle, so he needed to know the color of the dress. Jasper said it was purple, but that's more like a Mauve, purple." Emmett caused Jasper to look back an arch an eyebrow. I didn't even know what shade of purple this was.

"Are we positive you're not gay?" He questioned with a chuckle in his voice.

"Just ask Rosalie how not gay I am," He said with a smile.

"Ew, that's my sister," Jasper said getting to his feet. "I'm suppose to be at the alter," he said casually. "Go get Edward, tell him to turn off that damn phone," He snapped slightly before walking out.

"Well he's slightly nervous," I muttered walking out of the room behind him. "I don't even know what this guy looks like," I muttered seeing everyone was already seated not paying attention to who was in front of me smacking into someone's chest.

"No I told you I'm home for the weekend," he hissed into the phone steadying me so I wouldn't fall. "Well that's an expensive mistake. Alec, I put you in charge for a week. Fix it, if I have to cut this family trip short I'm going to get my ass chewed I haven't been home in six years," he hissed before hanging up.

"You're Edward?" I questioned slightly breathlessly. Alice had always told me how her friends use to fall at Edward's feet, and now I can see why. He's gorgeous. "I-I'm Bella," I stuttered under his stare. "Emmett say's this is Mauve, you need to change your tie." I flushed a shade of pink for some unknown reason.

"Okay, I'll change the tie. Tell Alice to calm down, we're all ready, and I'll be there to escort you down," he said with a smile. I shook my head turning on my heel to fast losing my balance. "Actually, I think I'll escort you up the stairs, you look slightly frazzled," he said a smile tugging at his lips. "Let me guess, you're the clumsy one?" He questioned when I linked my arm through his.

"Clumsiest person in Forks wearing heels," I said with a smile of my own. "You've got your word cut out for you, not letting me fall and all." He gave a small chuckle.

"You weigh like five pounds, I'm sure you'll be safe with me," he said simply opening the door walking in after me.

"Bella I don't have anything old," Alice basically screamed. "I've got something borrowed, something blue, I need something old. This is a disaster," she whined her grey eyes wider than I'd ever seen them. "The oldest thing in this house is probably my grandfather," She hissed now pacing the floor.

"Hang on," I said looking in the mirror carefully removing the diamond comb from my hair. "It was my great grandmothers, I want this back," I said simply placing it carefully in her hair while Rosalie came over to fix mine. "Something borrowed, and old," I said placing my hand on her shoulders. "Rosalie you're up," I said simply not taking my eyes off of Alice. "Now you're fine, you're going to marry the man of your dreams, and you're going to last a life time. Why does Alice Cullen, or all people need a pep talk right now?" I questioned rhetorically.

"We're up," Edward said making Alice's eyes go wide.

"You're not suppose to be up here!" She hissed glaring at him.

"My fault, I almost tripped down the stairs. Better safe than sorry right?" I said quickly as Carlisle came into the room. "Now I'm going to go, you look breathtakingly beautiful," I said putting my hands in Edwards desperately trying to ignore the spark I felt when we touched.

"I don't know much about you," Edward whispered softly wrapping his arm around my waist as soon as we got to the stairs supporting my weight as we walked down the stairs. "From what I understand you're quite the klutz," he said simply explaining himself. "An angry Alice is the last thing anyone needs. One of her temper tantrums could very well destroy us all today," he whispered making me smile.

"It's hardly fair, Alice told me nothing about you," I whispered back as we neared the alter.

"I'm extremely coordinated," he whispered back giving me a wink before we turned our opposite ways. I gave a small blush taking my spot next to Rosalie as the music started playing, and everyone got to their feet. The bride was walking down the stairs, her eyes only on Jasper. These two were the couple no one would ever have to worry about, Jasper loved her unconditionally, and Alice loved Jasper. They've been together since high school,

Carlisle reluctantly turned to Alice, kissing her on the cheek, placing her hand in Jaspers hand. I've never seen Carlisle shed a tear, but in that moment, I saw her perfectly blue eyes water up as he took his place next to his wife. Jasper smiled leading her to the Alter. They didn't even seem to be listening to what the minister was saying, they were only focused on each other.

"Do you Jasper Hale, take Alice Cullen to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to cherish; and do promise to be faithful until death do you part?" The minister questioned as Edward stepped forward handing him the wedding ring.

"I do," He chocked out tears forming in his eyes, as he placed the wedding ring on her ring finger

"And do you Alice Cullen, take Jasper Hale to be your husband, to have and hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to cherish; and do you promise to be faithful until death to you part?" Alice was bouncing up and down tears falling down her cheeks.

"I do," she whispered placing his wedding ring on his ring finger.

"You may now kiss the bride."

"Get over here," Alice demanded wrapping her arms around his neck as he kissed her. Applause erupted when they finally broke apart

"The bride has asked that the bridesmaids and their dates join them in their first dance," Carlisle announced into a speaker. All the blood drained from my face making me go pale. Alice didn't tell me I was going to have to dance. I was wearing heels for fucks sake. I gave her a slight glare as Edward came over holding his hand out for me to take.

"I can't dance," I whispered harshly at him.

"Just follow my lead," he whispered back as I placed my hand in his. "If you need to you can even stand on my feet," he said with a chuckle making me blush slightly. Alice gave me a smile from over Jaspers shoulder as the song started playing and we started dancing. Angel by Kate Voegele.

"I've got to say, you look different than I expected," Edward whispered as he turned me around. I gave a raise of an eyebrow following his lead. He was graceful, like he'd been dancing a few thousand times before, while I was basically tripping at every turn.

"How did you expect me to look?" I questioned. Alice had told me nothing of her brother, but obviously she'd told him about me. She didn't tell me how devastatingly handsome he was, or how great of a dancer he was, she only told me he was escorting me.

"From the way Alice talks about you, I expected you to be black and blue," he said a chuckle somewhere in his voice. "Trust me, you look much better than I had imagined," He whispered as the song ended. "I gave a smile as he let my go walking right over to his sister.

"Bella," Charlie said as soon as I got off the dance floor.

"Hi dad," I said simply as he embraced me. 'You look gorgeous," he said simply giving an awkward hug. "Do I get a dance with my daughter?" He questioned. I stiffened not able to tell if he was joking. I got my clumsiness for Charlie, both of us on that dance floor at the same time, was like asking for trouble. "How's school?" He questioned not making a move to the dance floor.

"You know, I'm glad it's summer vacation," I laughed watching the way Edward moved. I was stunned by how beautiful he was.

"She really looks happy," Rosalie announced coming to stand next to me. "I guess this means she's really moving in with him." I could tell Rosalie was slightly sad that we were going to have to find a third person to room with this summer, or we were going to have to room just the two of us. It wasn't a terrible idea, we were just going to have to find a smaller space.

"I guess so," I said. "Emmett can't take his eyes off you tonight," I whispered hip bumping her. She flushed a shade of pink, the way she usually did whenever Emmett's name came up in a casual conversation. They were still in the honey moon phase of the relationship. They'd only been dating for a few months.

"Who do you thinks having the slutty wedding sex?" She questioned changing the subject. "My money's on Mike and Jessica," She announced pointing to the rather handsey couple we knew from high school. I gave a laugh shaking my head. It was either going to be those two or Rosalie and Emmett. There was no way I was telling her I was betting on her and Emmett though.

"Your probably right," I said. "Did Alice tell you about Edward?" I questioned suddenly not able to keep my eyes off him. Rosalie raised her eyebrows giving a smile.

"I've meet him before. What do you mean tell me though? She told you who was escorting you," she said raising her eyebrow at me.

"You know what I mean, he's hot," I said simply. Around Rosalie I didn't feel like I really needed a filter. I told her, much like Alice, everything. Although, I think telling her how hot I thought her brother was, was and off limits territory.

"He's quite the looker," she said simply. "He's a gentleman, most the time. He's staying for a few weeks, until Alice gets back from her honeymoon to spend time with her," she said nonchalantly. "We should stay in Forks for a bit, Emmett's staying to," she said looking me up and down.

"What are you girls gossiping about?" Emmett questioned slipping his arm around Rosalie's waist.

"Staying in town for a few weeks. I want to spend some quality time with my man before he leaves again," she pouted as he leaned down to kiss her.

"Stay," he said harshly looking at me.

"Edward," I heard Esme's voice coo as she wrapped him in a hug. "You're staying for two weeks?" She questioned raising as eyebrow.

"If I leave early I think you'll disown me," he laughed wrapping his arms around her. "So yes, two weeks. But I can't promise no business," he said simply kissing her forehead.

"We're having a proper family dinner as soon as Alice gets back," she said as Alice walked over to us.

"Hello Mrs. Hale," I said watching her expression carefully. "How does it feel being married to the one, the only, Jasper Hale?" I questioned watching her smile an ear to ear smile. It was a rhetorical question, something she picked up on.

"You haven't fallen yet have you?" Edward questioned walking over. "I'm suppose to look after you the entire night," he said simple smiling at his sister. "Alice's orders," he said simply shrugging his shoulders.

"The last thing we need is you falling into the glass coffee table again," Alice said making me shudder at the memory. Edward raised his eyebrow waiting silently for some sort of explanation.

"The last time I wore heels I broke your mothers favorite coffee table. I broke my leg too," I said shrugging my shoulders as if it was no big deal. "Go dance with your man, Alice," I said shoving her to Jasper knowing that's where she really wanted to be, in his arms.

"I'm going to join her," Rosalie said simply dragging Emmett to the dance floor.

"I actually have to return a call," Edward said simply fishing out his phone. "I'll be back," he said leaving me alone in the crowd of people. I glanced around walking over to the table of food picking up an apple. Everyone was here, from people we knew in high school, to some people we knew from college. Even Alice's family that lives in Alaska made it. The ceremony really was beautiful, Esme, and Mrs. Hale had followed Alice's wedding book to the T. They even got her the dream flowers, Juliet Rose's covered almost every inch of the house. While they smelled device, I couldn't imagine paying as much as they probably did on flowers. I guess having a rich family comes in handy.

"May I have this dance?" Edward questioned returning to my side. He had a slightly crooked smile making me flush an unattractive shade of red.

"Just don't let me fall," I murmured taking his hand letting him lead me to the dance floor.

"Now Miss Swan, do i look like the type of guy to let a girl willingly fall?" He questioned playfully.

"You seem like the kind of guy to lead them down the rabbit hole, Mr. Cullen," I said simply letting my head fall into the crease of his neck. There was something about him, I felt like I'd known him for months, not hours. In reality I knew nothing about him.

"Masen," he mumbled his arms around my waist.

"What?" I questioned not knowing what he was talking about.

"My last name. It's Masen. I'm the adopted one," he whispered in my ear with a smile tugging at his lips. "You really are a terrible dancer," he said with a laugh. I noticed Rosalie's curious eyes on the two of us, along with Esme and Carlisle.

"I'm a terrific dancer," I joked giving a laugh.

"You're quite the comedian," he said twirling me under his arm. "You really are very beautiful by the way," he whispered making me slightly scoff.

"Hate to interrupt the little pow-wow but we've got a major problem. If Alice sees the problem her shit will be flipped," she said her eyes wide. "James," Rosalie said nodding her head backwards. "Has made his arrival," she said making all the blood drain from my face. "We knew he was going to show. That's why we got Edward to be your date, incase we needed back up," she said apologetically. "Alice said if he showed his face she was going to shove it in the wedding cake," Rosalie rambled on.

"He thinks he can come to my best friends wedding and cause a scene?" I hissed grinding my teeth together. It would have been another thing if he would have shown up on a date night, or when I was out with my girl friends, but _here? _"He's got another thing coming to him," I said moving myself out of Edward's embrace.

"Bella," James said spying me. "Dance with me," he said it as a command spinning me to the dance floor.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed dancing with him, only not to cause a scene. Like I said before, the last thing anyone needed was a pissed off Alice, especially today.

"To get you of course," he said nonchalantly. "Now tell me, what were you doing with that man?" He hissed motioning to Edward.

"Leave," I said simply ignoring his questioned. "You're obviously not welcome here," I said motioning to the three people glaring this way. "You're just lucky Alice hasn't noticed your unwelcome appearance."

"I think I'll stay a while. What are you going to do without causing a scene?" He questioned tilting his head.

"If I have to, I will," I said simply shrugging my shoulders. "Leave," I said more harshly.

"Not without you, Baby," he said moving in to kiss me. My reaction was faster than he was slapping him across the face so hard my hand stung from it. "Bitch," he said shoving me backwards his rage clear on his face. I stumbled failing to catch myself falling right to the ground. Luckily this time there was no table behind me. In an instant everyone's head turned Edward and Emmett were in James's face. I think Emmett was more or less trying to calm Edward down. Then Alice's eyes went directly to mine, then she spotted James. He tiny hands balled into fists around Jaspers tux. She was pissed.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Edward hissed. He wasn't yelling, but his voice sounded deadly. Rosalie helped me to my feet as I brushed off my dress, knowing I probably had a huge grass stain on the back.

"Edward, Bro, not here," Emmett said pushing him back like he was trying to prevent what was about to happen. Rosalie just scoffed at Emmett as Carlisle came over.

"Calm down," he said to Edward his voice full of authority.

"You will leave," I said simply putting myself in between the men. "It is my best friends wedding day. This," I motioned between everyone in the circle. "Is not happening. Get in your truck and drive, far away from here, or much more than my small hands will be hitting you in the face," I warned glaring at him.

"I'm not leaving without you," he hissed his voice full of control.

"Well, I'm not leaving with you," I said watching his hands ball into fists. "Lay a finger on me here," I said glaring at him. "I guarantee you you'll have much bigger problems than Edward trying to lay you out," I hissed watching him close his eyes.

"Get Edward out of here," Alice whispered to me her eyes full of worry, "We'll get him out and I'll call you when I know he's gone. Please Bella, he's got the worlds worst temper," she said sounding more than slightly afraid. I glanced at Edward seeing his eyes full of pure rage. I took a step towards James, in the moment Edward scared me more. "He won't do anything to you, please," she begged looking utterly hopeless. "I can't have this happen today," she begged on the verge of tears.

"Edward," Carlisle said calmly. Alice asked me to get him away because I knew how to get men to calm down from a rage, I use to do it with James constantly. It's tiresome.

"Hey," I said lightly watching his eyes flicker to me. "Calm down," I said putting my hands on his cheeks. "Take me for a walk, let's go to the beach," I said simply. His eyes flickered back to James full of rage. I pulled his face to he was looking directly at me. "Please, I don't want to walk alone," I said simply.

"Emmett can take you," He said harshly.

"I want you to take me." By this time Carlisle stepped back along with Emmett letting me handle the situation. They looked like they were in complete shock. "Edward, take me for a walk," I said pushing him back slightly. "You don't want to do this here. It's Alice's wedding day," I whispered pulling him out of whatever trance he was in.

"I'm not leaving," he said simply looking at me.

"Okay. Fine. Dance with me," I optioned. "But don't look over here, look at me," I said walking backwards. "Teach me how to dance without killing myself," I said making his lips turn up to a smile.

"Walking might be safer for you," he laughed making me smile.

"It might," I agreed leading him away from the scene that was unfolding. "Can we sit?" I questioned once we were well away from the wedding. Edward was walking to fast for me to attempt to keep up with in high heels. "Or can I sit?" I questioned right behind him.

"Why shouldn't I go back there and bash his skull in?" Edward questioned his eyes blazing again. I shrunk under his glare.

"Because I don't want you to," I said simply making his eyes come back to mine.

"You looked like you fell pretty hard," he said sitting besides me on the log.

"I fall like that all the time," I said simply shrugging my shoulders. "You've got quite the temper," I said simply raising my eyebrow at him. "Wouldn't have pegged you for the angry type. You look calm, cool, and collected," I said simply.

"I get mad over certain things," he said simply taking off his tie. "Who was that prick anyways?" He questioned.

"My ex."

"You need better taste in men," he said simply running his fingers through his cooper hair. "I mean really, what did you see in that ass whole?" I shook my head getting to my feet, suddenly pissed off that he was attacking my judgement.

"That's kind of personal don't you think?" I snapped. "You of all people. Mr. Temper tantrums," I hissed throwing my hands up.

"Temper tantrums?" He scoffed getting to his feet. "You haven't seen my temper tantrums, Bella!" He yelled making me flinch slightly but not enough to back down. All I could think about was his perfect lips pressed against mine, shoving me against the nearest tree.

"Well then what was that?" I motioned in the direction of the wedding. "Carlisle and Emmett basically had to hold you back!" I yelled inches from him. His breathing was labored like mine, and for a second there was complete silence. The only sound that was coming from us was our labored breathing.

"Fuck," He breathed roughly pushing me against the tree his hands hovering incase I fell. I should have been terrified of him, but somehow I knew Alice was right; he wouldn't hurt me. In one split second his lips were against mine like I had wanted. It wasn't tender, it was rough, demanding, passionate. I gave a low moan my arms flying around his neck.

I knew we were in a very public place, I knew Alice could come looking for us in a split second, I knew that I knew nothing about him. My brain didn't think as well as my hormones did, the only thing that I cared about was this. Edward hands roughly pulled my panties to the side his finger running up my slit.

"My, my," he murmured against my ear. "You surely do like this. Do you like the way I take control?" He questioned nipping at my neck. At a loss for words I gave a low moan. "I didn't hear you," he whispered huskily pressing his erection to my stomach.

"Yes," I moaned running my fingers through his hair.

"What do you want, _Isabella_?" Normally I hated it when people used my full name, but the way he said it made me go crazy.

"Fuck me," I practically begged. "Against the tree, fuck me," I said simply. Edward waisted no time moving my panties down my thighs so they pooled around my feet. He took a condom from his pocket tearing the wrapper. I gave a raise of an eyebrow questioningly. "Always prepared," he said.

"Boy scout?" I questioned making him bite my neck harder than he did before.

"Stop talking," he said simply positioning himself at my entrance, he thrusted into me making me cry out. He was bigger than James, that much I could tell by how much it hurt at first. "Okay?" He questioned after staying completely still.

"Okay," I breathed his moving slow at first.

"If you don't keep quite they're going to hear you at the wedding," he mumbled picking up his pace. I don't know how he expected me to keep quite with him thrusting into me like that. It was raw, animalistic, needy, it was pure heaven. "_Isabella,_" He said commandingly. "Stop. Being. So. Loud," he said sounding like it was a strain to talk. _Can't imagine why. _I let my head fall into the crease of his neck wrapping my legs around his waist. His thumb found it's way to my clit rubbing furiously making me bite down on his neck.

"Oh," I moaned out loud trying to keep myself at least slightly quieter.

"Let go," he muttered giving me all the courage I needed before I convulsed around him. Like he was in sync with what I was doing he let go at the same moment giving a grunt. He stayed inside my until our breathing went back to normal before slowly pulling out of me, disposing of the condom.

"Bella? Edward?" I heard Rosalie's voice my eyes going wide. Edward looked back at me shoving his dick back in his pants walking over to my smoothing out my sex-hair as Rosalie turned the corner. "James left," she said eyeing us both. Edward nudged me forward stepping on my panties. "What were you two doing?" She questioned.

"Talking?" I said like she was a complete idiot. "We'll be there in a sec, I dropped my phone," i said lamely. Rosalie eyed me curiously before shrugging her shoulders and walking away. "I'm going to get the third degree later," I mumbled sitting down. I needed a moment, my legs were still shaking from my orgasim. Edward leaned down stuffing my panties in his pocket.

"I'll walk you back," he said simply.

"Good I might need an extra eye on me, my legs are still shaking," I said simply taking the lead. I just had sex with a man I knew nothing about. _You just had sex with a sex God. _My subconscious argued. I couldn't argue with that, he was God like at sex.

"Bella," Rosalie said motioning me to her. "I need your help with something, come to the bathroom," she announced linking her arm through mine pushing me into the bathroom closing the door behind her. "You just had slutty wedding sex with Edward." It was a statement. I blushed scarlet red, even if I wanted to lie about it, I wouldn't have been able to.

"Don't say anything," I caved smoothing out the dress. "How did you know?" I questioned.

"How did I not notice? You looked completely flustered, and I spied your panties before he hid them under his foot," she said shrugging her shoulders. "I'm not going to say anything other than, was it good?" She questioned wiggling her eyebrows.

"I'll give you the details when we're not at a wedding," I said Rosalie fixing my hair better than Edward had. "Am I good?" I questioned turning around for her.

"Perfect, we'll just say you fell on the way back," she said simply motioning to the back of my leg, which was bleeding. "Esme," Rosalie called walking out of the bathroom dragging me with her. "Do you have a first aid? Bella fell on the way back, and cut the back of her leg," she said simply since she was a better liar than I was.

"Edward, show Rosalie where the first aid is. Bandage her up while you're at it," she said simply watching Alice while she moved through the crowed dancing with everyone. I gave a blush making Rosalie snicker as we silently followed Edward into the kitchen. "I'll leave you two kids alone. But no more slutty wedding S-E-X," she spelled it out making me go scarlet. Edward gave a small smile as she walked out of the room.

"Get on the counter, so I can get that bandaged. Sorry by the way," he said grabbing the first aid.

"I can do that," I said lamely trying to grab the first aid.

"So you'll let me fuck you, but not bandage you up?" He questioned quietly. "I studied Medicine before I did Business," he said grabbing my leg giving me no room for a discussion.I gave a sight knowing arguing with him was probably pointless.

"Were you a boy scout?" I questioned trying to fill the silence.

"Yes I was," He said with a chuckle. "The cut wasn't to bad. How am I suppose to keep my hands off of you now?" He whispered moving a strand of hair from my face backing away at the sound of footsteps. "Just stay off it for the rest of the night," he said Carlisle walking into the kitchen.

"Fall again Bella?" He questioned raising an eyebrow.

"You know me and heels don't mix Carlisle."

_**What do you think?**_ **_I was debating on weather I wanted to do the hook-up for the slutty wedding sex. I decided that I liked that bit, so it got put in. Let me know what you think, the good and the bad. (;_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: Characters belong to Stephanie Myers._**

**_BPOV_**

"Are you girls almost ready?" Emmett questioned opening the bathroom door rather impatiently. Rosalie and I had decided that we wanted to get out of the house, and have a night on the town. With Rosalie that meant Emmett was tagging along, unless we declared girls night. Emmett happened to invite Edward to tag along.

"Almost. Get out now or I'll burn you with the curling iron," she snapped shoving him back out closing the door behind him. "So you slept with him in the most innocent way? No fucking, just peacefully sleeping next to him?" Rosalie questioned curling what I hoped was the last strand of my hair.

Last night after Alice left for Paris with Jasper, Edward and I stayed up until two in the morning watching movies. Each time he let me pick the movie, I'm sure he was bored to tears, but he never let on. At the end of the night I fell asleep, and woke up in his bed, his arm draped around me.

"Yea we just slept, no touching, foreplay, or kinky fucking at all," I said watching her flash her perfectly white teeth at me. Rosalie found it hard to imagine a guy in a girl just sleeping together, unless you were seriously dating. "Have a rendered Rosalie Hale speechless?" She only pulled her eyebrows together as if she was in deep thought before spraying my hair with the extra-hold hairspray.

"Not speechless, just thinking." She grabbed the tube of ruby red lipstick handing it to me. "Trust me, it'll look sexy," she said noticing my hesitation. I didn't wear lipstick, I was more of a Chapstick kind of girl. I didn't know what colors would suit me, and what colors would make me look like a clown.

Most girls had a mother to guide them through the make up process. I had Charlie, so let's face it, I was on my own.

"Are you going to share with the class?" I applied the lipstick before actually looking in the mirror to see what it looked like. Rosalie was right, it looked _sexy. _I glanced in the mirror looking over what Rosalie had done with me. My brown hair fell into loose curls ending right below my breasts. I was going to have to learn how to do that.

"It's just, he's going to New York in like two weeks," Rosalie said quietly like she was afraid to say the words out loud. "I'm just afraid you're going to fall for him, and then what? He's going to go back to his life, and you'll go back to yours." I could tell Rosalie was trying to sound soft, caring, and she was doing a good job at it.

"What happens happens," I said simply giving a shrug of my shoulders. "Although, I doubt that I'll fall in love with him in the span of two weeks. Don't worry." I put Rosalie at ease not wanting her to worry about me. I couldn't see myself falling in love with anyone in the span of fourteen days, it just wasn't realistic. It's not like we're Romeo and Juliet. We walked out of the bathroom seeing Edward, and Emmett lounging on the couch with Carlisle.

"Alright boys," Rosalie announced our arrival putting her hands on her hips. "We're finally ready." She gave a smirk at Emmett as he walked over planting a kiss on her lips. Edward hadn't even bothered to look this way, finishing his conversation with Carlisle. When He finally did turn his head I noticed the way his green eyes looked over my body, lingering ever so slightly on how short the hem of the dress was before getting to his feet.

"Be careful," Esme said coming into the living room. "If you end up drinking please get a motel. If you even consider driving under the influence I will destroy each and every one of you." She scolded wrapping her arms around Edward kissing his cheek. The thing about Carlisle and Esme, is that they would rather you spent their money on some over-priced hotel then drive after you've had a sip of wine. With Carlisle being a doctor, he's seen one to many drunk driving incidents.

"I've actually got a driver," Edward said like it was the most casual thing in the world. "So we will be hone tonight." Rosalie gave a smile before walking out of the house.

"You got a driver for a night on the town?" I questioned following Rosalie. "That seems a little over the top." _Who just get's a driver? _I looked at the sleek black hummer that was parked in front of the house, headlights on, a man in a tux standing at the door. A little excessive didn't cover it. Rosalie looked just as stunned as I was as the man held the door open for her, and she effortlessly climbed in the backseat. I glanced at the hummer trying to find the best approach on getting inside the death trap on wheels, when I felt his hands at my waist.

"You look _edible,_" he whispered in my ear in a voice so low I was sure I was the only one who could hear him. "Are you trying to torture me, Isabella." I felt my face flush as his grip tightened lifting me into the backseat. _Edible? What the fuck does that mean? _It could mean so many different things, most of them being sexual, unless he was a creature of the night.

"Where to ladies?" Edward questioned sitting next to me. His voice was back to it's normal level like he hadn't just breathed down my neck, making my panties instantly soak. How did he do that anyways? Just with his voice, he made me ready to jump into the sack with him.

"We should check out that new club. It opened up like a week ago," Rosalie muttered already forgetting the name.

"Eclipse," I mumbled remembering Alice talking about it.

"Yea there," she said basically jumping up and down with joy.

The ride to the club was mostly silent, aside from the small gibber gabber of Rosalie and Emmett. I was to distracted by Edward sitting so close to me that I could smell his cologne. Occasionally his leg would lean against mine, or his arm hand would fall onto my knee. A slight touch here, or bump there, and every time I felt electricity run through my entire body. It was extremely inconvenient. I watched the rain fall trying to think of anything other than the way his lips felt against mine, but somehow thats always where my mind ended up.

"Bella come dance with me now!" Rosalie demanded jumping from the car. And just like that, we were off.

**_EPOV_**

"Bella come dance with me now!" Rosalie grabbed Bella's hand helping her out of the car. Something told me Isabella and dancing just wasn't going to mix. She was couldn't even walk without falling, not that I minded that one bit. It gave me an excuse to put my hands on her.

"I'll get the drinks," I told Emmett walking right over to the bar. We had a club like this in New York, and it was always busier. "Can I get a booth, and a bottle of bourbon?" I questioned the bartender over the blasting music. She only shook her head sticking her hand out for my card, silently I placed it in her hand watching her work the numbers.

"You're going to be put in the VIP section Mr. Masen," she said flashing me a smile. I rolled my eyes in annoyance at the way girls flocked when they found out you were wealthy. _Gold diggers, all of them. _I turned around looking for Emmett scanning the room before spotting them.

Holy. Fucking. Christ. Almighty.

Of course I knew that Isabella had been wearing the sexiest dress I'd ever seen put on a girl. It was black, and dipped so low I could basically see her back dimples, and of course since it was bareback, that meant one thing; no bra. One thing I didn't know was that boy could she dance. Isabella was dancing, and I mean _dancing. _Her body moved like it was fluid: Graceful for once in her life.

My cock twitched while I watched momentarily stunned by the way she was moving. Her hands moved around her hips, in a way that was sinful. Her small frame was moving with the flow of the music _perfectly. _Tearing my eyes away from her I noticed that I wasn't the only guy in the club staring at her, entranced in the way she moved. It seemed like every guy aside from Emmett was watching the way she moved.

_Oh, no. That's mine. _I had no control over the thought, I had no reason for the emotion. Before I could even think too much about it, I was pushing my way through the crowd finding my way to her. I moved behind her slowly and lifted my hands slowly placing them over hers. Emmett noticed my move eyeing my suspiciously.

"Do you know what you're doing to every man in this club, Isabella?" Her whole body stiffened as he whispered those words into her ear. Her hands slowly moved from her hips, but that didn't stop her from dancing. _Fuck me, literally. _"What you're doing to me," I groaned moving pulling her closer to my body praying that she didn't tell me to stop.

"I'm just dancing," she said faking innocence. She knew what she was doing to me. Her hands moved up my arms leaving goosebumps. "But enlighten me on what I'm doing to you," she said a cocky half smile on her lips. She wanted to play _that _game. I pulled her as close as she would come pressing my erection into her backside.

"Bella!" Rosalie said eyeing me just as Emmett had. "Emmett said there are booze at some kind of booth Edward got. He wasn't even going to tell us," she basically whined grabbing Isabella's arm. _Worst timing ever. _

"That's what you're doing to me," I whispered roughly before removing my hands from her waist walking behind them into the VIP section of the club. "You know," I said casually grabbing a beer. "For a klutz you know how to move that tiny body of yours." Isabella gave a smile walking closer to me. Apparently she didn't care that Emmett's eyes were on us, listening to every single word. Nosey motherfucker.

"Clubbing with Alice and Rosalie a girl learns a few things." I licked my lips my eyes trained on her perfectly plump pink lips. "You've got a few surprising moves yourself." She casually leaned forward taking the beer out of my hands, taking a swig. _As if it was possible, she just got ten times sexier. _

"What kind of things do you learn?" Isabella cocked her head to the side. "Where are you going?" I questioned watching her walk to the stairs making her way to the dance floor.

"To show you what kind of things you learn. Dance with me," She mouthed not waiting for a response as she walked down the stairs finding her way to the dance floor. I was right at her heels stopping just as soon as she did. "Your hands go here, baby," she whispered grabbing my hands putting them on her waist while she started moving. God that perfect little ass of hers was grinding against me in all the right ways.

"You've got every man in here staring," I noticed out load.

"You wouldn't be jealous would you?" She questioned raising her hands around my neck.

"Obviously not," I whispered in her ear nibbling on her neck. "They don't stand a chance with a little devil like you." I'm not sure what it was about this woman, but I wanted her. No, I needed her. I heard her give a small moan grabbing my hands moving them up her body stopping just below her breasts. "Fuck," I groaned unable to control myself. "I want you," I whispered into her ear watching her casually turning around pressing her lips to mine roughly. I wrapped my hands around her waist instinctively leading her out of the crowed never breaking the kiss. It was like everyone in the club took a step away from us in order to avoid being caught in the middle of the make out session. I quickly found my way to a wall running my fingers down her waist.

"Rosalie will kill me if I leave this early," she mumbled as soon as I broke the kiss nipping her neck.

"I wouldn't let her kill you," I whispered shoving her against the wall. "Let's go back to Forks. I told Esme we'd be home," I said simply wanting more than anything to snake my hands up her dress. I might have been over the top horny, but I wasn't going to shove my fingers into her pussy with everyone watching. "I'll give Emmett money for a cab. The driver will take us." I noticed her breathing get slightly heavier her cheeks flushing.

"Rose!" she suddenly yelled making me back away ever so slightly. "Give her the money," Isabella basically hissed as I handed Rosalie a hundred.

"We're going home," She explained. "It's money for a taxi." Rosalie raised an eyebrow at Isabella.

"We'll be home in a bit. This place is kinda lame," Rosalie answered her simply before walking away. I glanced at my phone realizing we had been here longer than I thought. It was already almost midnight. I grabbed Isabella's hand basically throwing her into the backseat of the hummer when the engine started.

"Finally," I groaned getting into the car pressing my lips to hers. I could've kissed Isabella all day long if it wasn't for breathing. I honestly probably never would have stopped. "I could kiss you all night." I spoke out loud watching her brown eyes sparkle. I've done this with other girls, casual sex is what it was called. But I knew there was nothing casual about this. I knew the moment I saw her it was going to be an interesting two weeks, the spark I felt when we touched, the sweetness of the kiss, the passion. It wasn't just sex with her. "Tell me what you're thinking," I whispered kissing her neck.

"That we couldn't get there fast enough," she whispered running her fingers through my hair. The ride back to Forks seemed to take an eternity. It was filled with a whole lot of kissing, and biting. I didn't dare do anything other than that in the backseat of the car with Tyler in the front seat. While I knew Esme and Carlisle were home, they weren't in the guest house.

"Sir," Tyler said stopping the car in front of the house.

"Thank you Tyler," I said handing him a rather generous tip. Most the time I didn't tip so generously, but tonight the only thing I could bring myself to think about was Isabella. I needed her. I grabbed her hand helping her out of the hummer guiding her to the guest house. "Tonight," I whispered in her ear. "Tonight we're going to fuck. Mark my words Isabella Swan, one day I will make sweet, blissful love with you." I promised before opening the door untying the tie I wore hanging it on the doorknob so Emmett knew better than to come inside. Isabella stood in the entrance waiting for me almost looking lost.

"Get over here," she whispered in a voice so low I had to strain my ears to hear her. She didn't need to tell me twice. I walked over to her, like a predator stalking it's prey lifting shoving her into the bedroom downstairs. The one's upstairs were bigger, but I just didn't think we were going to be able to make it up those stairs without fucking on them. I unzipped her dress letting it pool to the floor before shoving her down on the bed.

"You looked edible tonight," I whispered my words from earlier kissing her stomach, swirling my tongue in her navel. "Shall we see if I was right?" I questioned hooking my fingers through her panties. Isabella gave a small moan wiggling her hips. I slid her panties down her legs moving my fingers along her wet core sliding a finger inside of her.

"Fuck," she moaned closing her eyes. I loved watching her under my touch, the way I made her shudder, breath, moan, everything about watching her like this was perfect. The way her face flushed, and her mouth made that perfect little O shape. She was perfection. I moved my fingers inside her faster curling them ever so slightly watching her come undone. "That's right, let go baby." As soon as the words came out of my mouth she gripped the bed sheets a string of curse words as her walls clamped around my fingers.

I gave a slightly smug smile bringing my fingers to my lips never breaking eye contact with her as I licked them tasting her. Let me tell you, if I thought her kisses were sweet, this was the finest dessert any man would ever get to looked at me, shock written across her face, as if I had just done some unspeakable action.

"You're delicious," I murmured sliding my fingers up her slit bringing them to her mouth. "Fancy a taste?" I questioned hovering my fingers over her lips. Isabella eyed me very carefully before opening her mouth sucking on my fingers. I was about to explode watching the way her lips curled around my fingers. _I want that hot little mouth around another part of my body. _"Now I'm going to fuck you." I threw my pants to the corner of the room grabbing a foil package from the nightstand slipping the condom over my dick.

I thrusted my way into her giving her a brief second to adjust before I started pounding into her. Her moans were mixed with mine, her nails digging into my back meeting every thrust. She was impossible tight, I was probably going to last about as long as I did yesterday. Her breathing quickened, her nails digging even harder into my back, no doubt drawing blood, as she convulsed around me. I held out until she was done making sure she got the maximum pleasure before I let go moaning her name, collapsing on top of her.

We stayed like that until our breathing returned to normal, and I rolled off her.

"Wow," she breathed out laying back on the bed staring at the ceiling. I pulled her onto my chest giving a yawn. "That was... fucking earth shattering," she finished her sentence sounding slightly shocked. I only nodded my head in agreement watching her. "You're quite beautiful," she mumbled tracing circles on my chest.

"I could say the same for you, but it wouldn't do you justice," I admitted. "More like breathtakingly stunning." Isabella looked up at me like she'd never heard the words before.

"Tell me something no one else knows," she said her voice barely above a whisper. I gave a small smile knowing this wasn't just about sex for her either, if it was she wouldn't be trying to make conversation after sex, she would have already left.

"I learned to play the guitar while I was away," I answered her closing my eyes. "No one knows that. I've never even played for anyone."

"Play for me," she said still tracing circles. "Now, I want to hear you play," she said suddenly sitting up in the bed wrapping the sheet around her body. "Alice made you're parents buy her a guitar in high school. She gave up playing, but it's still here," she said fully energetic making me smile. I watched her disappear into the living room coming back with a guitar.

"Oh, alright," I said sitting at the edge of the bed, feeling uncontrollably nervous. "No laughing," I warned her.

"Cross my heart." I started strumming my fingers playing a song she would know at least almost immediately, and it fit her perfectly.

_"I've said it once and I'll say it again_

_I've got something hanging over my head_

_I was laying on your shoulder, perfectly content_

_until you told me all over again_

_I ain't got no sob story to write_

_But just like that everyone else I'm living this life_

_And you don't need to win me over_

_And there ain't no other side to shelter me from_

_I'll belong where I decide_

_But you say we don't mess around_

_You've got no freedom to come down_

_We don't take angels from the sky_

_Oh no we don't mess around_

_You're meant to be among the clouds_

_'Cause you're an angel_

_But that's a lie_

_Will I suppose you think I'm so flattered to hear_

_That I'm the whisper conscience in your ear_

_And that's exactly the reason that I'll never fit in here_

_Well nothing's ever that black and white, my dear_

_But you say we don't mess around_

_You've got no freedom to come down_

_We don't take angels from the sky_

_Oh no we don't mess around_

_You're meant to be among the clouds_

_'Cause you're an angel_

_But that's a lie_

_I'm not your angel, darling_

_I'm not your angel, darling_

_I am never gonna be_

_I'm not your angel, darling_

_I'm not your angel, darling_

_I am never gonna be_

_But you say we don't mess around_

_You've got no freedom to come down_

_We don't take angels from the sky_

_Oh no we don't mess around_

_You're meant to be among the clouds_

_'Cause you're an angel_

_But that's a lie_

_You say we don't mess around_

_You've got no freedom to come down_

_We don't take angels from the sky_

_Oh no we don't mess around_

_You're meant to be among the clouds_

_'Cause you're an angel_

_But that's a lie_

"You're amazing," Isabella breathed as soon as I stopped singing. "I mean you're voice, you played flawlessly," she muttered on a smile spreading across her face. "Is there anything you can't do?"

"Go on a date with me and I'll let you know."

**_CLIFF HANGER. I'm so mean. What will Bella say? Yes, no, maybe? WHO KNOWS. Let me know what you think(: _**

**_P.S. I am looking for a beta reader if anyone wants to point me into the direction of one. *Cough* Please? *Cough* Tell me *Cough*_**


End file.
